kryptonite
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: Jou and Seto have an argument, and Jou runs away into the snow. A songfic to “3 doors down- kryptonite”. SetoJou, One-shot, angsty.


Title: Kryptonite  
  
Author: galwivagunblade  
  
Summary: Jou and Seto have an argument, and Jou runs away into the snow. A songfic to "3 doors down- kryptonite". SetoJou, One-shot, angsty.  
  
Warnings: I don't own anything. Contains a hint at a second pairing, character death and a sort of creepy lion-king inspired ending. Could have the second character death after the end of the story, but only if you look ahead like that.  
######################################################  
  
_{ I took a walk around the world _

__

_To ease my troubled mind }  
  
_The brunette ran, cerulean eyes scanning the surrounding street for a flash of green or blue. 'what the hell were you thinking? You know what he's like...' Kaiba cursed. He was referring to himself in the third person again.  
  
_{ I left my body laying somewhere _

__

_In the sense of time }  
_  
It was getting cold now. And dark. The snow was nearing knee deep, and the CEO grew more worried. He stopped, leaning on a lamppost, to catch his breath. He glanced up at the stars, spraying white flakes into his eyes.  
  
_{ I watched the world float _

__

_To the dark side of the moon }_  
  
"where is my puppy?" Seto hoped that the wetness on his face was the melting ice.  
  
_{I fear there is nothing I can do, yeah}  
_  
His legs were numb. Snow was piling in his lap, freezing, numbing. He let his hands flop from holding his face up, to touch the slush around his ankles. The blonde knew all too well what was going to happen to him. He didn't care. He couldn't see anymore. Straw colored eyelashes were coated with white swirls like pale mascara. He closed his eyes. He felt his eyes freeze shut. Good. His nose was frozen. He imagined himself with an icicle hanging off his nose and smiled, briefly. He was trying his best NOT to think of anyone else, not sweet big eyed- friends crying, and especially not a certain millionaire prizing his frost-bitten corpse out of the gutter.  
  
_{ I watched the world float _

__

_To the dark side of the moon }_  
  
Everything was numb... by the feeling of it, the snow had reached his chest. Joey was stubbornly glad he hadn't brought a jacket.  
  
_{ After all I knew it had to be _

__

_Something to do with you _

__

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

__

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end }_  
  
"KATSUYA!!" Seto was still running, through the alleyways of domino. He doubted the blonde lurking anywhere else...  
  
{_If I go crazy then will you still _

__

_Call me Superman _

__

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

__

_There holding my hand _

__

_I'll keep you by my side _

__

_With my superhuman mind _

__

_Kryptonite }  
_  
His legs were getting tired, the wind had blown his hair out of place and his face was frozen. But Kaiba kept running. He thought for a second, and began the ten-minute run (if he lengthened his pace) to the park.  
  
_{ You called me strong, you called me weak, _

__

_But still your secrets I will keep }  
_  
He jogged past Yugi's house. He wondered about telling the boy about his best friend freezing to death. At this train of thought, Seto got a horrible mental image of Joey, lying under three feet of snow, slumped on the floor... dead. He winced.  
  
_{ You took for granted all the times _

__

_I never let you down _

__

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, _

__

_If not for me then you would be dead _

__

_I picked you up and put you back _

__

_On solid ground }  
_  
Joey could feel his body stop working. His breathing was shallow and labored. He could feel his heart beat. Slow, slowing down. He wondered if it was possible for blood to freeze. If it was, it had happened to him.  
  
_{ If I go crazy then will you still _

__

_Call me Superman _

__

_If I'm alive and well, _

__

_Will you be there holding my hand }  
  
_There was a beeping tune playing. Joey remembered, he had forgotten to turn his cell phone off. He pondered this. Well, given the melting-freezing process the sleet had done, he doubted he could answer it if he wanted to. He tried to breathe in, but the air froze in his throat.  
  
_{I'll keep you by my side _

__

_With my superhuman mind Kryptonite _

__

_Yeah!! }  
_  
Seto heard a ring tone. "Points of authority" by linkin park. Well, only one person he knew would have that. He ran faster still.  
THERE! A figure, slouching, leaning against a bench. Blonde hair coated with frost. A face that the cold wind had blown red. He tried to lift his face. He pulled the eyelids apart. The soft honey eyes shone at him, blank, dull and dark. There was no frozen air anywhere near the blonde. His arms were made of ice. Seto felt his eyes tear up. He sat on the snow next to the puppy. He leant over, kissed the blue lips and rested his head in Joey's lap and fell asleep.  
  
_{If I go crazy then will you still _

__

_Call me Superman _

__

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there _

__

_Holding my hand I'll keep you by my side _

__

_With my superhuman mind Kryptonite} _


End file.
